Love, Dreams, Wishes and Reality
by Shadowlina
Summary: Liz begins to have dreams of Sabaku no Gaara From new years day till january 19 gaara's b-day. She wonders what it all means. later in the year liz is about to find out. based off real dreams and events... WARNING:FIRST CHAPTERS ARE REALLY SLOPPY ON TIME
1. Chapter 1

"Where am I...?" I browse the area and look up. I'm lined up with other kids my age, men in green battle armor are lecturing us. I look to the girl next to me. She has brown hair, in twin buns, large curious eyes brown like her hair. She wears a pink chinese styled top, with navy blue capris and matching sandals. Like everyone my age, she's taller than me.

"We will be going into battle later today, be sure to train,"says one of the men. "We need all the people we can get to battle."

"What! " Every head turns to me. "I don't even know how to fight, I'm way too week!"

"Don't worry!" says the girl next to me. "I'll teach you how to use some weapons. My name's Ten Ten."

"O-ok," I stammer. "Thanks."

Ten Ten takes me to a special building for training, with tons of equipment. Nunchuks, swords, daggers, ninja stars, scrolls, and battle armor! I look past the rack of weapons and see a devilishly handsom red haired boy sparring with a boy with a bowl cut and black hair. "Ten Ten, who's that?" I point to the boys sparring. She smirks at me. "The boy with red hair..."

"Oh, that's Gaara!" She turns to me, giving me a look that says 'good choice'. I look back at him. He continues to spar with the boy in green spandex. Gaara huh? Well, I think I may be in the Naruto world... -but, how did I get here!?

"We should train before we battle," Ten Ten says. "Don't wanna die, right?" I look at her, and back at Gaara. "You can talk to him later."

"Ok!" and so we train. She teaches me how to use weapons and basic battle techniques. When we finish, I look past the weapon rack and see that Gaara and Lee have left. I look down in dissapointment.

"Don't worry, we'll catch them later!" She reassures. "Besides, we should go get you some equipment. We leave and go shopping for some weapons and armor. By the time we've finished it's time to team up for the battle. I get teamed up with Ten Ten's group.

We walk on through the forests, and into a dark, gloomy, village. It had been captured by the enemy. They're looking for a few special people. No one know's who, and no one knows why. All we know is that we have to defeat them. Ten Ten explained to me. The village is a ghost town. Not a soul in sight. Gaara leads us through the village. Everyone keeps looking to see if we find a survivor... or the enemy hiding. We find a citizen and he leads us to the area where the citizens hide. Some look from my world. We tell them to try to stay calm and promise them freedom. A girl my age aproaches me.

"Have you known of a girl named Jayna ?" she asks. I turn to her quickly. She has the same crisp blue eyes and chesnut brown hair from 4 years ago. My eyes begin to leak.

"Jayna?" I ask the familiar image.

"Liz?" She tears up as well.

"Oh Jayna!" I hug her. "What happened! I missed you so much!"

"It doesn't matter!" she confirms. "I knew you'd come! I had faith in you!"

"Thank god you're ok!" I say. "I promise you that this time, I'll make sure you're ok!"

We finish up our teary reunion. "Let's get out of here!" We continue with the line and walk to begin leaving the village. I trip and catch myself with the fence. The fence chimes and alerts the enemy.

"YOU IDIOT!" a man turns to me. "You gave away our POSITION!!!" Everyone turns to me in anger, except for Ten Ten and Jayna. "Now we're gonna lose!" Everyone attacks me and I fall to the floor.

"Hold it!" everyone stops dead in their tracks. "Be easy on her. She didn't know. She's new to combat." The source of the voice grabs my hand and brings me to my feet. "Are you ok?" He asks. I look at his face. It's, of course, Gaara. I blush madly.

"Yeah..." I say.

"All we can do now is continue and battle if we need to," Gaara tells everyone. We continue past the gate. I catch sight at the enemy and the smirk. In anger I stop walking and pick up a clump of dirt and throw it at them. The enemy soars into the air and scoops down like a hawk grabbing its prey. The battle's begun.

The rest of the evil warriors appear and do the same. They catch me by the arms and begin to lift me off the ground. I shreik. In a panic I fidget and scream for my life. I feel ten feet off the ground when two hands grab at my ankles. The hands pull me down and attack the monster.

"Are you ok?" Gaara asks.

"Yeah, thanks." I see a girl in the same situation so I begin to help her. I pull down and then I hear a shriek. "Jayna!" I let go and run toward her, but remember the girl I began to help. I save the first girl and run toward Jayna again.

"Liz!" she cries. I grab on, but my legs are lifted off the ground to. "Don't leave me Liz!"

"Don't worry! I made a promise! I'll save you!" I say. Tears fall from her eyes.

"Liz, I'm scared! I don't want to go back!" The same hands from earlier grab my ankles and pull.

"LET GO!" Gaara demands.

"Not without Jayna!"I shreik.

"LIZ!" She cries.

"LET GO!!!" Gaara pulls me from Jayna and the enemy.

"JAYNA!" I cry. Tears flow from my eyes.

"LIZ!" she cries.

"JAYNA!" I dash but Gaara grabs me and brings me into a hug.

"It's too late for her, I'm sorry..."

"NO!!!" I throw him to the floor and run after her.

"LIZ!"

"NO!!!"

"LIZ!!!"

"JAYNA!!!" I chase them until they dissapear beyond the horizen.

"LIZ!" I collapse to the ground and bring my knees to my chest and sob.

"No...." I cry. I look around. I don't know where I am. I'm too far from the battle grounds. No enemy is around. I'm alone. I cry even more for fifteen minutes. Gaara appears again and I hug him. "No... no... no..." I sob into his chest.

"I'm sorry... I promise you we'll find her again later..." He says. He looks around now.

"Come on, lets go back." I let go and we walk back to where the battle was beside eachother in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow, a friend from years ago...?"

"Yeah! It was soooo weird! She looked our age too! We met in the second grade..."

"Well, I just hope she's ok for real...."

"Weeeeell at least I met Gaara-kun...."

"Yeah, but in a dream, dork!"

"I just wish I could meet him for real, ya know...?"

"He'd totally fall for you, I mean, you two are perfect for each other!"

"Oh how do you know Hannah?! We don't know him for real... besides I'm too weird for him!"

"LOVE HAS NO BOUNDARIES!"

"I wonder what that dream meant though..."

"Well, see ya at school monday, and happy new year, 'cuz my mom's calling me!"

"'Kay! Happy New Year!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

'click'

'beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!'

I run down stairs to charge the phone. What a weird way to start off the new year, huh? A dream of your fave anime charactor. A dream is what I thought. The wonder I found out september 19th huh? I walk up stairs and get ready for bed. I stuff myself under the blankets and look at my ceiling.

"Gaara... If I could just see you for real... maybe then I'd..." I look to the NARUTO poster by my bed. In a desert landscape, Gaara sits at a cliff and looks out. His sister and brother are near him. I sigh. "How could THAT happen..." I hear a creak in the floor boards of my room. I shoot up and look all around the room. "What the...?" I get out of bed and turn the lights on. Nothing. I turn them off and hop back in bed. Hnnn.....

Gaara's POV

'Why is she ignoring me...? She doesn't listen to me and she just barges past me... She thinks yesterday was all a dream! After all that... Maybe she's mad at me?'

"How could THAT happen..."

'That's it!' Gaara runs past the floor making as much noise as possible.

"What the...?" Gaara gets on the bed and in Liz's face.

'WHY ARE YOU IGNORING ME!!!!'

Liz gets up, moves past Gaara and turns the lights on. She looks around the room for a second and turns the light off. She returns to her bed.

'LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZ! I'm sorry....!'

Liz yawns and falls asleep.

'She's really mad at me huh?'

*SPRING FLING DANCE, APIRL 2009*

"HANNAH!!"

"NO!"

"HANNAH!" the beautiful brown eyed girl, the only girl with natural curly haired girl, with dark brown hair and coffee colored skin, puertorican wears a beautiful black kimono like dress, in stockings, but has her shoes missing. She had kicked them off earlier to run after the dirty blond haired girl, who was very tall and was very upset. Liz has distress in her voice, it rustles like a plastic bag. The two are in the girls locker room. Liz's crush, Tim, had broken up with his girl friend, but before she could ask him out, the two got back together. But what Tim doesn't know is that his Girlfriend is always cheating on him, and will later cheat on him even more...

Hannah became sick of Liz sulking and decides to leave after a fight between the two. Hannah leads Liz to the door, with steps leading up to it. Liz runs bearfooted.

"HANNAH!" Liz slips...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She falls down and sobs, defeated at Hannahs feet. She looks to Hannah for help but all Hannah does is stare in anger.

"Hannah..."

"I'm sick of you and Tori crying over something that's not going to last forever..."

"Hannah...?" Hannah leaves Liz alone and injured in the locker room, to sob.

"Tonight was suppose to be my night..."

"Why..."

"WHY!"

DREAM BACK IN JANUARY...

"Mommy!" Says an 18month old boy with straight brown hair and brown eyes.

"Mommy!" Says an 18month old girl with curly red hair and green eyes.

"Play the clarinet for us please!" They say in unison.

"OK, OK!" Says a girl who looks like Liz, only slightly older by about 3 years. The girl plays Mary had a Little Lamb on the instrument. Soon after, a man looking in his early 20's walks over.

"Daddy! Daddy! Play the flute with Mommy!" The two say in unison.

"Ok..." The man brings out a flute and plays a duet with the young woman. The children cheer for them.

END OF CHAPTER 2


End file.
